plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Custodian
Hearty |Tribe = Professional Mustache Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When played in an Environment: Destroy a Plant with 2 or less. |Rarity = Galactic - Uncommon |Flavor Text = Don't call him a "Space Janitor". He's a "Celestial Custodian" and darn proud of it.}} Celestial Custodian is a galactic uncommon zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Hearty class. He costs 3 to play, and has 3 /2 . He has no traits, and his ability destroys a selected Plant with 2 or less if he is played in an Environment. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Professional Mustache Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' When played in an Environment: Destroy a Plant with 2 or less. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description Don't call him a "Space Janitor". He's a "Celestial Custodian" and darn proud of it. Strategies With On his own, a 3/2 zombie is slightly expensive for just 3. However, his ability is really useful as he can destroy a single plant with 2 or less which packs a 3/2 for 2 and a Rolling Stone included. However, this zombies' ability only works if he is played in an environment. This means that you should play an environment at the early turns like Cone Zone so you can activate his ability easily. In fact, his ability can be considered a more useful Rolling Stone in some cases, due to the fact that it can destroy a plant before the plant phrase. This means that his ability can destroy a dangerous plant already on the field such as Black-Eyed Pea before it can be boosted by the opposing plant hero. However, if you would rather prefer to destroy a plant during the zombie tricks phase with his ability, you can play him in Graveyard, which will reveal him in the zombie tricks phrase as well as activate his ability. However, this puts him at a greater risk of Grave Buster, and if the plant hero has Spyris, they can see that he has been played and then wait a turn to play their weak plants, wasting his ability. Also, this combo can only be normally done with Neptuna. You can also play this in a plant environment as his ability will still activate regardless if he is played in a plant or zombie environment. Against This zombie can ruin your strategies very easily as if he is played in an environment, one of your low strength plants will be destroyed like Admiral Navy Bean, Wall-Nut, or Torchwood. The only counter to his ability is to keep your plants high in strength. As for the zombie himself, you can treat him like a zombie version of Fire Peashooter, but with the professional tribe synergy. Gallery CelestialCustodianStats.png|Statistics CelestialCustodianCard.png|Card Trivia *Its original ability was to destroy all plant environments when it was played. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Galactic zombies Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon zombies Category:Hearty cards Category:Hearty zombies Category:Mustache zombies Category:Professional zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Mustache cards